He is My Home
by mbrattoo
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are living their dreams on Broadway. However, when Kurt's new boyfriend becomes increasingly suspicious, Kurt discovers something he hadn't anticipated in his plans. Will Blaine be able to help him pick up the pieces? Klaine ensues.
1. Chapter 1: Rehearsal

**It's raining and gloomy and misty here and I'm listening to a playlist of Dallas Green, Adele, and Jonny Craig, intermingled with a little Alesana. Why wouldn't I be writing? Haha.**

**I've missed this site a lot and, even more, I've missed posting my stories on here. I was going to update one of my chapter fics but, I feel bad updating one and not the others so, I'll just have to get my act together and update them all at the same time.**

**I'm actually really proud of this one but, I'll let you all be the judge of that. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Rehearsal

**Characters: **Kurt, Blaine, Hans

**POV: **Third person, alternating between Kurt and Blaine

**Warning:** My Blaine in this has a religion and prays. He believe in God. Kurt idoes not. I don't feel like it's big deal beyond this chapter and maybe in the last one but, if you have some odd adversity to religion, Blaine prays below. It's in italics. It idn't very formal at all because my prayers aren't very formal. Just skip over the italics if you wish. There will be a bit of language later on but, it's appropriate in context and we're all some semblance of adults here. :D

* * *

><p>Kurt was running late on his way home from work, as per usual. His days were unnaturally hectic, given that he couldn't bring himself to settle for merely the theater or fashion designing. So, naturally, being the over-achiever that he was, he had undertaken both. There both his passions and he didn't see any real reason to go after one and not the other, as long as he was physically able.<p>

Over the past month, he had been pushing his designs and fervently preparing for the upcoming shoot and show. At the exact same time, he had been running himself ragged due to eight hour rehearsals for the upcoming Broadway production of White Christmas.

Under normal circumstances, he may have been able to pass up the musical but, he was cast as Bob Wallace, after all and who was he to refuse that? When Burt had questioned his reasoning, Kurt had saucily replied that Bing Crosby had rather large shoes to fill but, Kurt owned about 100 pairs total so, he could deal.

It did help that his best friend, Blaine Anderson, was to star alongside him, as Phil Davis. The producers had noticed the uncanny connection between the two and quickly picked up on it, calling them back almost immediately.

Blaine, of course, would make an outstanding Phil but, what took Kurt a while to comprehend was why he was cast as Bob, rather than Blaine. In the end, he was every bit as dapper and charming as Blaine, no questions asked. He was just far too modest to admit it. The producers had detected it almost immeditaley, fortunately for Kurt. Although he'd never admit it, the complete lack of respect towards him during his senior audition for West Side Story had skewed his perception of his talents a bit.

Kurt shook himself from his thoughts, smiling at the room around him that was currently in shambles. Normally, messes completely irked him but, today, it paid homage to the complete and utter dedication and hardwork that he, along with everyone else, was putting towards this show.

Pieces of music were strewn around, dance shoes left along the far wall. Up on the stage, there were miscellaneous props that had been abandoned for the time being. Back stage, costumes were draping from furniture, half-heartedly folded.

They'd all have hell finding everything tomorrow, but they wouldn't dare send in the custodians just yet. Something could easily get mistaken for trash so, they only brought them in when the actual showings began. In the time being, the actors and staff were in charge of maintenance.

"Kurt, dear, just go home already. You've already done so much today…" He heard one of the choreographers practically scream but, the smile in her voice wasn't lost on him.

"Thanks, Julia. Next time we get out of here early, we'll have to do coffee again. I really enjoyed that little bookstore last time." Kurt replied sincerely.

"Of course, babe. See you Thursday night." She responded from the back room, amidst loud shuffling noises.

"Talk to you later, hon." Kurt replied, before pulling on his woolen Gucci coat, quickly fastening the buttons and yanking at the belt before stepping outside and into the blizzard-like conditions around him. Nomrally, he'd stick around with Blaine, talking and laughing at nonsense but, Blaine had been allowed to leave early since he wasn't involved in the last bit of blocking that they did.

Kurt was lucky to catch a cab within the next five minutes, since you could hardly see a foot in front of your face. It was dangerous to ride a cab in such conditions, he knew but, he didn't really have much of a choice.

It took them about an hour to get to the flat that he shared with his boyfriend, Hans Livingston.

Kurt unintentionally sighed upon entering his apartment building. He liked his boyfriend, really, he did. He just wasn't sure, nor did he know how, those feelings could ever grow into anything more substantial.

After a quick ride on the elevator, he dug around in his pocket, easing his hand into the tight denim to locate his keys.

He immediately stepped out of his damp coat upon entering his home, quickly followed by his slush covered boots, both of which he left at the door, deciding to remain bundled in his scarf, which was miraculously dry.

He didn't hear any movement around the apartment and figured that his boyfriend was asleep and tried to make as little noise as possible as he slowly maneuvered to their bedroom, wincing when a section of the floor creaked ever so slightly beneath his feet.

"Kurt, baby… is that you?" He heard a grumble from the couch and moved closer to see a bundled pile of his boyfriend snuggling against numerous fuzzy throws and his little stuffed bear.

Despite Kurt's confusion at their relationship, he was happy and ultimately found Hans to be extremely charming and sweet, not to mention gorgeous. And, right now, he was just about the cutest damn thing the twenty-five year old had ever seen.

"Yeah, babe, it's me. Long day?" Kurt asked as he slipped onto the couch beside his boyfriend, running his long fingers through his tousled auburn hair, smoothing it down and mussing it all at once. He heard Hans sigh quietly at the sensation.

"Hm. Yeah. Long shoot. Photographer sucked. Sooo tired" Hans was a model for many well-known companies and, like Kurt, has recently found the ultimate opportunity to get his name known in the industry.

"You look positively exhausted. Even more than I am. You sure about this, Hans?" Kurt couldn't help asking because the purple tinted bags beneath his boyfriend's eyes were highly noticeable.

"Of course, Kurt." Hans now sounded more alert, as he rubbed his hand against his eyes, wincing at the soft light of the lamp that Kurt had turned on. "I _need_ to do this. This is my _dream_." He sighed in sleepy content and Kurt felt himself beaming back at the man, happy that he was happy, despite the exhaustion. Kurt continued to card the other man's hair, gently massaging his scalp.

"Well I'm immensely proud of you, as you know and now, I think it's time for someone to go to bed, hm?" Kurt said, standing up swiftly and pulling his boyfriend to his feet.

Hans stumbled for a while, trying to gain some semblance of balance but, ultimately, gave up and settled for leaning heavily against his boyfriend.

In one fell swoop, Kurt picked the slightly older boy up, hoisting him into his arms bridal style as he made his way to their bedroom.

Before he ever reached the bed, his boyfriend's breathing had evened out, his mouth hanging slightly open and his bear clutched in one hand.

Kurt had originally scoffed at the man for sleeping with a teddy bear but, he had quickly come to find it endearing and strangely lovable. The bear was just tattered enough to display that it had been in someone's possession for quite some time but, was so meticulously clean, without a hole in sight and fully stuffed, that it was obvious that he was special to someone and well taken care of.

Kurt lowered his boyfriend to the bed, tucking the stuffed toy into his arm as he made his way to his closet, quickly selecting a pair of silk pajama bottoms and stripping out of his clothes.

He nuzzled his face into Hans' neck, enjoying the twang of cinnamon and cucumbers in his hair, letting it lull him to much needed sleep.

"I really like you, Hans." He whispered against the other boy's neck before shifting to kiss his cheek sweetly. Hans squirmed adorably, turning unconsciously in Kurt's arms and burrowing his face in his chest.

* * *

><p>It was two weeks later, during an important dress rehearsal that Kurt suspected that something was up.<p>

He had been backstage, in the dressing room with his name elegantly scripted on the door, getting his stage makeup applied with the final touches being added to his hair.

At the same time, a woman was investigating the seams of his tailored costume, making sure that everything fit just right, that the few safety pins here and there were secure and, most importantly, that Kurt looked to be straight out of the 1940s.

All of this, however, was not what had Kurt on edge. What had him on edge was the fact that Hans had promised to be there an hour and a half ago and, yet, he hadn't heard from him since he'd left the apartment earlier that morning.

A million and one explanations were rapidly running through Kurt's head. Perhaps Hans had to work later than he'd anticipated? Something went wrong with the shoot and he needed to stay for a while longer?

What if he were sick and Kurt didn't know? Was it serious? Was he hurt? Mugged? This was New York, after all. Anything was possible, really.

"Kurt, calm the hell down, already." His hair stylist reprimanded harshly, as his makeup artist tsked loudly in a disapproving manner.

"What? I am calm." He responded automatically, voice laced with obvious worry.

"Right, and you aren't totally screwing up your hair by fidgeting and hopping like a rabbit with its ass lit on fire." Liz responded bluntly, eliciting a giggle from Senda, the makeup artist.

"We know you're worried about Hans but, I'm sure he's fine." Senda added, face scrunched in infallible concentration.

"Yeah, I thought you were here to own that stage, not bitch about your little model, wherever he is." Liz could come off to some, okay many, as rude and annoying. To Kurt, however, she was one of his best friends and just what he truly needed sometimes, a swift kick in his psyche to get the wheels churning and the worry forgotten.

"Bitch, please. Let me worry about my job, you worry about yours, Liz." Kurt shot back, arching an eyebrow at the girl, who smiled despite herself.

"Ah, shut it. Aren't you supposed to be going somewhere?" With that, she promptly pushed him out of his dressing room, closing and locking the door so he had no choice but to wander back to the stage area.

He took a deep breath and just started his regular breathing exercises before he felt a hand tap on his shoulder.

He turned to see a goofy looking Blaine beaming at him, waving comically even though they were, at most, one foot away from each other.

"Nervous, Kurt?" He asked, knowing his friend impeccably well after knowing him since high school.

"It never fails and it isn't even a real show. It's just rehearsal." He chastised himself, shaking his head but, remaining mindful of his hair.

"Well, if it's any consolation, as I'm sure it is, I'm nervous too. This is when the producers and directors decide if this is even gonna work. They could scrap me out of this thing forever. My understudy is better at the part than I am." Blaine reasoned, resembling a deer caught in headlights.

"Don't say that. You obviously deserve the part or you wouldn't have been cast for the part, you know that." Kurt explained, shaking his head at his best friend's ridiculousness.

"So, if that's not what's bothering you too, what is?" Blaine inquired curiously.

"Hans was supposed to be here almost two hours ago, yet he isn't. I wonder if everything's all right." Blaine shrugged, not thinking too much on the matter. He didn't really have anything against Kurt's boyfriend but, he just simply wasn't an interesting person. He was a little dull, in Blaine's opinion.

"Models have pretty sporadic schedules so, just relax, Kurt. I'm sure he'll be here soon." Blaine offered him an encouraging smile.

"Yeah, you're right. Without you here, I'd probably regularly stress myself into a panic attack." Kurt laughed lightly, only stopping when he noticed his best friend's face fall as he stared at the floor beneath them.

"Blaine? What's wrong? Look at me." Kurt raised his arm to Blaine's chin, gently pulling his face up to gauge the problem.

"Kurt… Could you please not joke about things like that? It wasn't so long ago that I had to watch helplessly as you _did _have an attack. It's not a laughing matter to me, Kurt. It's scary." Blaine murmured, brown eyes wide, back completely stiff as he stared up at Kurt.

He was referring to a few months ago, before Kurt had met Hans. His brother, Finn, had been in a serious car accident and Kurt was halfway across the country, showered in far too much work.

* * *

><p><em>Blaine had gone to Kurt's apartment to visit him but, despite his rapidly increasing knocking and buzzing, he'd had to let himself in, automatically fearing the worst.<em>

_He'd walked through the corridor before breaking into an all out sprint. He'd cursed Kurt's large apartment as he searched frantically for his best friend. _

_He finally heard a slight wheezing sound coming from Kurt's office and quickly pushed the door open, only stopping to take in the sight of his best friend, knelt on the floor, face deathly pale._

_As he got closer, he realized the tears falling from the older boy's eyes, automatically scooping him into his arms. He quickly surveyed the room, trying to find the source of the problem, which could only be his cell phone, tossed haphazardly on the floor, a picture of his oafish, smiling brother covering the screen._

"_Kurt, sweetheart, look at me, alright? Shh. Everything will be just fine, Kurty." He pulled the boy against his chest, trying to give him some comfort. He quickly pulled away once the wheezing grew sharper and louder. _

_Blaine noticed a look of absolute panic in Kurt's eyes as he noticeably struggled for air, eyes unfocused and knuckles stark white against the blue of Blaine's sweater. _

"_Kurt, shh. Kurt, I need you to breathe with me, okay? Do exactly as I do and everything will be fine, okay?" Blaine had had experience with panic attacks himself after the Sadie Hawkins incident and had taken inventory of the ways in which his doctors and parents had calmed him._

_He opened his mouth wide, taking in a large gulp of air and waited for Kurt to do the same, which he tried to the best of his ability. Blaine then expelled the air slowly, never breaking eye contact with his distressed friend._

_After a short while, Kurt had calmed down and was merely crying again._

_They had proceeded to book the first flight to Ohio, where his step-brother had been visiting their parents for the holiday. He'd decided to drive over a few days before Kurt and a large semi had blindsided him._

_Quinn was in the car as well but, was left virtually unscathed. Finn, however, had been put in critical condition and had to be rushed to the emergency room._

_While it wasn't ideal to spend the holiday in the hospital, once Finn had gotten stable, the three boys, along with Burt had bonded over football and music._

_Finn had been released, good as new after a bit of physical therapy and a few weeks in a cast and Blaine had tried his best to not think about the condition that his best friend had been in and what would have happened had he not been there._

* * *

><p>"Oh, Blaine. I'm sorry. You know I was only trying not to make you worry." Kurt frowned at the memory and bit his lip in apology.<p>

"Well, I guess that didn't go as planned, huh?" Blaine let out a giggle, which Kurt soon joined in on.

"Fifteen minutes, boys." Julia winked and shot them a thumbs-up.

The boys then proceeded to quickly go through their vocal stretches. Once they were finished, Blaine lowered his head and closed his eyes, a crease of concentration forming on his forehead.

"Blaine." Kurt said quietly, causing Blaine to look up from his prayer inquisitively. "Do you mind letting me hear you? Pray, I mean." He clarified awkwardly, stopping to clear his throat.

"Not at all, Kurt." Blaine did, however, feel that it was an odd request, especially since Kurt didn't believe in God.

Blaine stretched his arm out to Kurt before lowering his head once more, this time saying the words aloud.

_Dear Heavenly Father,_

_I just want to thank you for the beautiful life that you've blessed me with and my wonderful family and friends._

_You've given me so much but, I'd like to ask that this rehearsal goes well for me and my friend here, Kurt._

_He isn't religious but, I'd like to ask for you to continue to bless him, as I know you are._

_Please let everything go well tonight, Lord. _

_Amen._

Blaine was blushing profusely by the end of his prayer. He regretted saying that aloud, knowing Kurt's views. "I hope it was okay that I mentioned you. I know that you're atheist but, it couldn't hurt, right?" Blaine didn't believe in trying to convert people and only sought to worship as he felt and leave others alone. He only hoped Kurt would understand that...

"No, no. It's fine. I asked you to say it out loud, didn't I? I just figured, why not? First Broadway performance, might as well cover all the bases, right?" Kurt smiled brightly at him, squeezing his hand.

"Showtime, boys!" Steve called from the rafters and they quickly parted, shuffling to their designated spots but, not before flashing each other bright, blissful smiles. Blaine gave Kurt a cheesy thumb-up and Kurt chuckled and returned it with an eyeroll.

They were both amazed that not only were they following their dreams, they were following them with their best friend beside them. That was more than either could have anticipated.

* * *

><p><strong>I had planned to put all of this up as a one-shot but, I felt that the humongous chapter would be a turn-off for some. However, this is all written out so, it won't amount to anywhere near the size of my other chapter fics.<strong>

**Someone mentioned adding more descriptions pertaining to the surroundings but, I want the main focus to be on emotions, as you'll see within the next few installments of this. I will get more descriptive later on, though. This chapter is just to bring you up to speed with the rest of the story. It's introductory to what is to come.**

**This is ideally a one-shot broken up into easier-to-digest pieces. Tell me what you guys think of it so far and don't hesitate to pm me with any questions and leave reviews. I also love favorites/adds. Reviews equate to more and quicker Klaine romance...**

**-Alexis**


	2. Chapter 2: Aftermath

**Tada! Next chapter! This should be getting tied up in a bit but, I'm not sure of how many chapters I'm going to break this into. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Kurt and Blaine are living their dreams on Broadway. However, when Kurt's new boyfriend becomes increasingly suspicious; Kurt discovers something he hadn't anticipated in his plans. Will Blaine be able to help him pick up the pieces? Klaine ensues.

**Word Count:** 4,158

**WARNING:** Language ahead. It's justified in my opinion but just in case.

**Chapter Title: **Aftermath

**Characters: **Kurt, Blaine, Hans (Kurt's boyfriend)

**POV:** Third Person

* * *

><p>Everything went exactly as planned that night, better even.<p>

Much to Kurt's chagrin, Hans had never showed.

"I'm sure he has an explanation." Blaine tried, not truly believing the words as they fell from his lips. He wanted everything to go perfectly for Kurt, though so, he continued to think positively of his boyfriend. If Blaine was being honest, though, the guy could be a nuisance, especially when he did things like this to Kurt.

"What could he have been doing to where he couldn't even be bothered to text me? That's ridiculous." Kurt was quickly becoming more angry than worried at his boyfriend.

He quickly crossed into the dark corridor before pushing the ebony door to his dressing room open.

Blaine followed behind wordlessly and watched as Kurt fell onto the plush, white couch. Senda and Liz had undoubtedly left the lights dim, most likely to cut back on energy expenses.

Even though Blaine knew that it wasn't appropriate, given the circumstances, he couldn't help but notice how romantic the setting was.

On the large vanity, there were two large bouquets of flowers. The two dozen mix of yellow and orange roses were given to Kurt from Blaine. Kurt, loving the classics, had bought Blaine a large bouquet of red roses, thick green leaves spraying out past the vase.

The dimmed lights cast a light veil over everything and Blaine couldn't help but also notice how beautiful Kurt was, sprawled across the couch, creamy skin seemingly casting its own light. The first few buttons of his dress shirt had been undone, the tie loosened and hanging limply.

Kurt flashed a come hither look towards Blaine, who willingly obliged by taking a seat near Kurt's feet. He felt silly, staring at Kurt like that for God knows how long.

"Come here." Kurt whispered with a gentle smile. Blaine once again did as he was told, scooting forward with a slightly confused smile.

Blaine, who still had yet to speak, opened his arms, smiling as he felt Kurt immediately melt into him, inhaling the scent of his best friend. He leaned forward, nestling his face in soft, ebony hair and enjoying the sensation.

"I really do love those flowers." Kurt broke the silence, pulling away to see Blaine.

"I'm glad. The florist thought they were weird colors but, I just ignored him. What does he know?" Blaine replied with a little jerk of his head. Kurt laughed lightly, enjoying the adorable awkwardness that was Blaine.

They pulled away after a while and Blaine resorted to resting his head on Kurt's shoulder, the long day finally catching up with him. "You know, I really like the roses you got me too. They're beautiful." Blaine whispered sleepily, fighting to keep his eyes open.

Kurt hummed in response, suddenly distracted by the younger boy's appearance.

Blaine's eyes were closed, breathing growing slower. He was wearing a lavender sweater vest over a powder blue dress shirt. He'd discarded his shoes on the walk to the dressing room and was only wearing socks.

His slacks didn't reach past his ankles because for some reason unknown to everyone, Blaine preferred slacks that showed off his sometimes-colorful socks. Tonight, they were a bright purple. Kurt was just surprised that the crew had gone along with his request.

Kurt knew that he should really be trying to get back home, to check on his boyfriend but, couldn't bring himself to wake Blaine. Blaine had an endearing quality to him that was only magnified as he slept. He was short but, curled into Kurt's side as he was, he looked even smaller, younger. More how he did back when they were in high school.

Kurt decided that staying a little while longer couldn't hurt anything and pulled Blaine into his side even more before dozing off himself.

* * *

><p>"I really should be heading home, Blaine." Kurt pulled away reluctantly with a yawn as he watched Blaine stretch, his shirt having risen out of his pants in his sleep and now rising up past his midriff, distracting Kurt.<p>

Blaine was still blushing from when he'd awoken, to find himself snuggled on top of Kurt, head buried into his best friend's neck.

"We have the day off tomorrow. How does the mall sound?" Kurt asked, forcing himself to look away. Their break up in high school had been mutual but, Kurt couldn't honestly say that he wasn't attracted to Blaine. Blaine had only grown increasingly more beautiful with age and that fact had never been lost on Kurt.

"Sounds great! See you tomorrow, Kurt." Blaine waved at his friend before turning back to retrieve his coat, whistling the bars of White Christmas so himself.

Christmas truly was his favorite time of year. The streets of New York would seem even brighter, the steps of the people lighter. Blaine would sometimes find himself having to force himself not to skip in absolute bliss.

No matter how much work his parents had had to do or where they were supposed to be for business, they'd always find a way to spend the entirety of Christmas break with him, if nothing else.

They'd go to the theater (the only one in Lima) and they'd go ice skating and sledding in the park.

Blaine sighed at the memory happily before going back to his dressing room to make sure that he'd already gotten everything that he'd need for the night.

At the last minute, he remembered the flowers from Kurt, carefully cradling the vase and lowering his head to inhale the scent. He wasn't sure if he just imagined it but, he almost swore that he could smell his friend's cologne interspersed within the flowers when he returned home.

* * *

><p>As Kurt hailed a cab, he took out his cell phone, preparing to call Hans but, noticed the dimming light of the screen, signalizing the low battery. He'd already atempted to call the man twice before, to no avail.<p>

He decided to chance it and quickly dialed his boyfriend's number. After the second ring, however, the phone became eerily quiet and he pulled it from his face to see a black, dead screen, nearly mocking him.

He tried his best not to growl audibly on the ride to his apartment, an uneasy feeling coiling around his abdomen.

He took the stairs leading to his apartment building two at a time before all but sprinting to the elevator, quickly tapping in his floor number.

The first thing he noticed once he'd entered his flat was an eerie, heavy-feeling noiselessness.

He took this to mean that his boyfriend had merely had a long day again and had come home to catch up on his rest, forgetting about Kurt's dress rehearsal. Kurt really couldn't be mad at him if that were the case since Hans' exhaustion was noticeable and a cause of worry for Kurt.

However, his relaxation at the prospect quickly dissipated at the sound of a heavy sigh emitting from his guest bedroom. The door was shut but, you'd think it wasn't, given the harsh volume of the strange panting coming from behind it.

Was Hans sick? Feverish? Is that why he'd had to miss his boyfriend's rehearsal? Why didn't he call to tell Kurt?

Kurt had just pressed his hand against the doorknob when he heard a breathy moan from within that sounded a lot less pained than he'd imagined.

He took a moment to pause and moved his hand away, placing his ear lightly against the wood surface, waiting patiently.

A few seconds later, he heard the distinct whine of "R-right there. A, Ah _God. _Y-_yes."_

Before he could even react to the fact that that wassupposedly his Hans making those wanton noises, he heard the grunt of "So… damn, uh, t-tight!"

Kurt eyes widened almost comically because if he knew anything at all, he knew that that most certainly was _not_ the voice of his boyfriend.

He felt the burning of bile climb up his throat as he considered his next plan of action. Confront them? Calmly leave the apartment altogether? Hell no. This apartment was his before it was theirs. If anyone's leaving, it's his disgusting slut of a boyfriend.

And so, Kurt sucked in a deep breath, more to steady, rather than calm himself. There was no calming Kurt at this appointment.

Kurt placed his hand back on the doorknob and twisted it slowly, making little to no noise. Even if he had, the two most likely wouldn't have heard anyway given how _wrapped up_ they were in each other.

Kurt couldn't take his eyes from the horrid sight before him. There was a somewhat large form towering over his mewling mess of a boyfriend, thick muscles lining his back as he thrust forward, Hans shrieking nearly every time.

When Kurt saw Hans lightly run his fingernails over the man's back, the way he ran his fingers over Kurt's, as he heard him give a breathy sigh of "_Joshua_.", rather than Kurt, he could've murdered them both.

"What the _fuck_, Hans?" Kurt managed to growl, eyes blazing. The man, Joshua, turned to give him a surprised glance, eyes widening in fear at the absolute rage that was coming off of Kurt in waves.

Hans sat up quickly, pushing the other man off of him and quickly scrabbling to cover himself with the bedspread, recoiling from the blazing, navy eyes of his boyfriend. Kurt's eyes only changed to such a dark hue when he was _livid_.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Lancaster?" Kurt shook his head in disbelief before turning to the other man who was madly scrambling for his clothes.

"Get out of here." Kurt shot him his bitch-please glare as he watched him back out of the room before nearly sprinting down the hallway. Kurt proceeded to hurl his shoe down the hallway, which was really courteous in his opinion, giving the circumstances.

"Kurt, please, just let me explain." Hans looked up at him from the bed with wide, glassy eyes.

"Get some clothes on, Hans." Kurt replied coldly before angrily sauntering out of the room, flipping on lights as he went before stopping in the kitchen.

The kitchen was large, nearly professional looking to accommodate for Kurt's love of culinary arts.

Long the counter on the right side of the room was a large array of fresh spices, imported from Europe.

On the left side, in the same area as his coffee maker were miscellaneous coffee beans, imported from Colombia, Brazil, and Spain. He had no qualms with Starbuck's or the Lima Bean for that matter but, if he was going to go through all of the trouble of brewing it himself, he was going for the finest.

Kurt found himself staring angrily at the wooden floors beneath him, trying to remember why the hell he'd resorted to going there in the first place. He sure as hell wasn't hungry anymore and even the thought of food, disgusted him at this point.

He ran his hand through his hair, beyond caring about the condition of it now and considered calling Blaine. However, he didn't want to ruin his friend's night. He looked so happy back at the theater that Kurt figured that he should really just deal with his problems himself, for now. He'd call him in the morning.

Kurt finally decided to microwave a large glass of milk, setting it for the exact same time that his mother had all those years ago, as he always did. It probably wouldn't do much to calm him at this point but, it was familiar and that's all he was really in need of.

It only took Hans a few minutes to consider himself presentable and he walked into the living room to find Kurt on the couch, knees spread and head held in his hands. On the coffee table before him, sat half a glass of milk, which, if Hans knew anything about his boyfriend (ex-boyfriend?) it was that that milk was most likely warm.

When he heard his boyfriend's arrival, he straightened up and merely stared at him and Hans couldn't help but feel as though the younger boy were sizing him up and it was honestly _terrifying_.

"So, what's your brilliant explanation?" Kurt's voice was steely and calculating, as were his eyes.

"I- I don't even know where to begin, Kurt." Hans admitted, looking down in embarrassment as his face turned a brighter shade of red.

"Well, who is he?" Kurt asked smoothly, always one to cut to the chase.

"His-his name is Joshua Hansen and he's, uh, a model at the company." Hans murmured quietly.

"When did this start, Hans?" Hans felt that Kurt was being surprisingly calm about all of this and vaguely registered that the whole situation was just _wrong_.

""L-last month." Kurt quirked an eyebrow at him, beckoning for him to continue. "You- you were working a lot, Kurt, and I was just kinda lonely so, I, I guess I started being stupid. I had been talking to J- him and, he was always there. After a while, we just began to hang out more a-and, that's really it." Hans muttered pitifully.

_So that's why he was always to tired when I got home. Why he was nearly passed out every fucking night._ Kurt found himself thinking bitterly.

Kurt Scoffed. "Like hell that's it. So, because I was working so damn hard, hauling ass, trying to provide for us while _you_ scrabbled around the city for _your_ big break, you were fucking someone else? Really? Really, Hans?" Kurt screeched, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation.

"Didn't you see me making the damn effort to get home earlier, to talk to you, to see you? Didn't you see that?" He asked, voice heated.

"Y-yeah, Kurt, I did." Hans admitted, looking at the tangle of his fingers in his lap.

"Then, why?" Kurt screamed, standing abruptly and entirely fed up with the whole situation. He'd had a long day and he was extremely tired yet, instead of coming home to a restful night, he'd been thrown into this odd parody of his life.

Hans suddenly stood too, the pitiful look completely dissipating from his features. "Why'd I do it, Kurt? Huh? Is that what you want to know?" Hans screamed back, shoving his hair out of his face.

"I did it because this," He gestured wildly about the room. "Is going nowhere. Abso-fucking-lutely nowhere at all! We never see each other, when I'm home, you're off working and vice versa." The younger man vented.

"Oh, just grow up. When you actually go after what the hell you want in life, it takes _work_, Hans. Of course we'd be pressed for time in the beginning! We just got out of college! Thing's would've slowed down eventually, you know that!" Kurt rolled his eyes at the older man's stupidity.

"In the meantime, what are we doing pretending? I care about you, Kurt, I really do but, your heart just isn't here!" Hans' voice had lowered significantly.

"My- what are you even talking about?" Kurt lowered his tone as well, paying significantly more attention to the man before him.

"You could never love me, Kurt. You and I both know that." Hans stated plaintively, avoiding his gaze.

"Yes, I could've. If you'd only given me the chance-" Hans cut him off.

"You could never love me, Kurt! Shut up and get it through that huge head of yours! You could never love me because you're too busy being in love with _Blaine_." Hans watched as Kurt's eyes grew exponentially, a look of confusion passing over his face, the even planes crinkling in thought.

"Blaine? What does Blaine have to do with any of this?" Kurt shook his head in bewilderment, frowning at the nuisance before him.

"The two of you have been in love since high school, Kurt. Damn it. Everyone knows but the two of you. Sure, the break-up was mutual but, it doesn't really count if you're still attached at the hip 24/7." Hans rolled his eyes at Kurt's obliviousness. "Any person walking down the street could easily look at the two of you and even suspect that you were married, for all the eye-fucking between you." Hans spat angrily, clearly jealous at the now-spoken fact that he never held all of Kurt's attention.

He used to pretend that if it wasn't said, it wasn't true. That they'd get through Kurt's crush on Blaine but, once he met Joshua, he'd basically figured that there wasn't any chance of getting what he'd wanted out of this relationship.

"It's like you don't know shit about me, these days Hans. Blaine is my best friend! What's to be jealous of? Huh? He was here before you! He's always been here and he sure as hell isn't leaving because of your dumb ass insecurities." Kurt screeched at the older man.

"Well, I know that now, Kurt! This," He gestured wildly around the room yet again, "Was a long time coming and we both know it." He announced, the words hanging thickly in the air around them.

"Get the fuck out of my house, you bastard." Kurt replied in a low tone, staring Hans down until he turned away, gathering his keys, wallet, and a few changes of clothes before departing. Neither said another word.

* * *

><p>Kurt had lazily undressed before collapsing onto his bed. He was extremely thankful that Hans had been courteous enough to withhold from doing that in his bed because he would have been incapable of sleeping in his own home, had that happened.<p>

When he woke up the next morning, he was relatively disoriented and searched blindly for the warm body that had been there the last few months.

His hands came up empty though and as his hazy brain pondered this he recalled the night before and suddenly let out a choked sob.

He told himself that it didn't matter, that he never really loved Hans anyway but, the problem was that he was so damn close to it. He had been falling, not hard and fast but, smooth and steadily.

He'd been finding little quirks about the man that piqued his interest, made his eyes glint with pride. He'd been _happy._

And the bastard just had to destroy that because of an unfounded jealousy complex. Well, perhaps it was somewhat with reason but, that didn't really change anything.

Kurt turned to look at the digital clock, which was blurry from his steadily falling tears and saw that it was only a few hours from when he'd planned on meeting Blaine later for a mall trip.

He tried to gain his composure and sat there for a few minutes, collecting himself and swallowing big chunks of air. He reached for his phone and found the charger before pressing the two on his speed dial.

The phone only rang once before he heard Blaine's cheery voice. "Hey, Kurt!"

Kurt managed to sound mostly normal when he replied. "Hey, Blaine. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. I just finished making breakfast. How're you?" He asked lightly, completely unaware of the question's affect on Kurt.

"U-um, I'm fine, I suppose." Kurt's voice sounded weak even to him.

"What? Kurt? What happened?" He should have figured that by now, Blaine could read him easier than anyone else.

"C-can I come over? I'm not sure about the, the mall thing but, maybe I c-could join you for breakfast?" Kurt tried his hardest not to stammer but, failed on a few words.

"Of, course, Kurt. You know you don't even have to ask that. Make sure you get here safely, alright? Don't try to drive when you're upset." He advised before saying goodbye to his best friend.

Blaine could tell that something wasn't right with Kurt today. Something had happened, something big and he had a strong hunch that it had everything to do with Hans.

Blaine couldn't say that he was thrilled that Kurt had been dating Hans. He had a weird feeling about the man and felt that Kurt could do far better.

However, he'd tolerated, even hung out with the man, to make Kurt happy. Kurt had done the same for him before.

However, when Kurt wasn't around, it seemed to Blaine that Hans was bus staring daggers into his soul, hoping to make him spontaneously combust with his eyes.

Blaine didn't understand the man's animosity towards him. Blaine was used to people being put-off by him at first because he could come across as too dapper, and had been accused of putting too charming a front on before. Some had even called him arrogant back at his old school before Dalton. He just wanted to make good first impressions.

He knew that it was merely a mask, though, as did anyone who took out the time to actually get to know _him_. Kurt, Santana, Wes, David, Nick, Jeff- they all knew the _real_ Blaine as did many others that he connected with. He _was_ that boy with impeccable manners but that was only one dimension of him.

He only resorted to his aloof, dapperness when he was uncomfortable these days. He wasn't familiar with Hans and he'd figured that the man probably disliked his persona.

Blaine shook himself out of his thoughts before turning back to his kitchen, reaching into the cupboard for another plate. This one was the plate that Blaine had designated to Kurt for when he was over.

It was a heavy, porcelain plate with an image of the Power Rangers emblazoned on it. It had reminded him of Kurt and even though Kurt had laughed when he saw it, Blaine knew that it secretly made him really happy.

"_Blaine, what is this?" Kurt asked in confusion, frowning at the plate in his hands._

"_Oh, I'm sure you know. I know how much you love those so…" Blaine trailed off happily, reaching back into the cabinet for his own favorite plate, which contained a picture of the Disney 'princesses' on it. He'd gotten it personalized because his favorites were Cinderella, Mulan, Jasmine, and Tiana. It was hard to find those four together. _

_He set the plate on the marble counter, reaching over Kurt to grab a hamburger patty off of the grill, wincing at the heat coming off of it._

"_I know you like Disney but, why those?" Kurt asked in curiosity, smiling down at his own plate. He had to admit that he really did love the plate._

"_Because they usually have Belle, Cinderella, Snow White and, Aurora, all of which I love but, they're so typical, you know? These are my favorites. You'd think my best friend would know something like that!" Blaine shook his head in mock disbelief._

"_You are such a little kid, Blaine." Kurt started to form his own hamburger as Blaine playfully swat at him._

"_I am not. And, I happen to know that you still play with your power rangers, Kurt." Blaine replied mischievously._

"_I do not! I resent that statement!" Kurt said in an appalled manner.\_

"_Nuh uh. I saw you. I just didn't tell you because I didn't want to embarrass you." Blaine said with a chuckle._

"_Oh, like you aren't embarrassing me know?" Kurt exclaimed._

_"Actually, I think it's really cute." Blaine replied seriously. "You were so adorable, screaming about Mighty Morphin' Power." He added, smiling softly._

"_I also have sai swords so, don't mess with me, Anderson." Kurt replied but, smiled back before letting out a chuckle, setting the plate on the counter so that he didn't drop it from his spasms of laughter._

Blaine found smiling broadly at the memory from a few months ago. Blaine wished that Kurt was still that happy but, all he'd been since he started dating Hans was stressed out. He was always worrying that he wasn't giving the older man enough attention or that he was stringing him along.

The doorbell suddenly rang throughout the apartment and Blaine took a deep breath, steeling himself for whatever was to come before making his way to the door, praying that Kurt wasn't nearly as broken as he'd sounded on the phone mere minutes ago.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this is a really long chapter but, I'm happy with it. I'm thinking about making a little one-shot about Kurt's Power Rangers and Blaine's princesses. <strong>

**Once again, working diligently on my other fics but, they're taking quite some time to get where I want them. Thank all of you that added this to your favorites and alerts. Also, thanks to everyone that reviewed. Reviews are really nice because they let me know what you guys are thinking. If you have the time, please leave me a review. Have a great weekend, everyone.**

**-Alexis**


End file.
